Gaming continues to grow in popularity. The impetus of most development in the gaming field has been upon new and exciting games. For example, games have been developed that include bonuses or progressives. In addition, themed games continue to be developed and promoted.
All of these existing games, however, generally suffer from the same drawback that game play is substantially a solitary activity. In particular, the games are presented by gaming machines which are configured to be played by a single player. So configured, while there may be hundreds or thousands of players at a gaming machine, the players all play individual machines. While each player may be seated close to another player spatially, those players are relatively isolated in a social sense.